


Listen

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will asks Hannibal a question one evening as they lie in bed and it's not the one you think.





	Listen

“Do you miss being a psychiatrist?” 

The question was asked as they lay in bed after a rather enthusiastic bout of lovemaking, the tire in both their bodies evident by the sweat he could still feel clinging to them. 

Hannibal looked up from Will’s chest. “Why would I?” 

Will ran fingers down his arm and didn’t meet his eyes. “I mean, people paid you to just have conversations with them. You learned details of their lives that very few others knew.” 

Hannibal turned onto his belly and stared down at Will. “There is much more to psychiatry than listening to people speak. Though I will try not to be offended that you think I went through that much schooling in order to be a listener by trade.” 

Will smiled. “You know what I mean. It’s just...you have to be thirsty for more than just having random conversations with me about the dog food, or dinner ideas. It’s not like---” 

Hannibal put his finger over Will’s lips. “Having conversations with you about dog food and dinner preparation is the highlight of my otherwise mundane tedious life till now. Every aspect of our life together is worth burning away the remainders of the lives we left behind.” 

He watched Will’s expression soften and let his hand be pushed away as Will reached up for him. 

“You always know just what to say.” 

“It must be all of those years of listening school.” 

Will laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. 

He didn’t have to listen to know all the worries Will still carried had faded just a bit less.


End file.
